


It Started Out With A Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

by MusicAndGoodBooks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Absolutely the most ridiculous thing I've ever written in the history of ever, Alcohol, Anger, Cheesy and ridiculous TO THE MAX, Drinking, HONESTLY THE DUMBEST THING, I don't think the 5+1 things are cool anymore but fuck it, Kissing, Multi, Strong Language, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndGoodBooks/pseuds/MusicAndGoodBooks
Summary: Also known as The Five Times I Kissed Somebody In Game Grumps + The One Time I Fell In Love With One.Original female character is an intern for the Game Grumps and she's having a hard time with the fact that she's never been kissed before.





	1. 1 & 2 // Dan

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts folder for too long and today I decided "fuck it, I'm going to post it". Don't expect much from it. It's pure wish fulfillment TRASH, but it was fun anyway.
> 
> The title is obviously from Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

**1. & 2.**

“I’m so fucking pathetic.” I fold my legs up underneath myself on the couch, facing Danny.

He pauses his game to look at me. “Why?”

“I’ve never even been kissed, Dan, and I turn twenty-five in three days; twenty-five is five years away from thirty, and twenty-five is halfway to fifty.I’m starting to think there’s something wrong with me.” I know I’m being stupid. With patience and time, I’ll find someone who wants to kiss me, but I have never been good at waiting.

“Oh, is that all?” He puts his controller on the arm of the Grump couch and leans over to give me a peck on the mouth, before retreating to his side of the couch. “There, you’re not pathetic anymore. You’re welcome.” He grins, stupidly proud of himself.

I blink a few times, trying to process what the fuck just happened. “That wasn’t really --”

“Oh, you wanted a real kiss? C’mere then.”

“No, oh my god, Danny, that’s not—”

“Fine, fine, I’ll come over there if you gotta be so damn difficult.” He’s crawling across the couch and setting himself in my lap. “For real though, you wanna?”

“Sure. Let’s get it over with. No feelings, no bullshit, that's probably the best way to do it.”

“ _That_ , right there, that explains a lot about why nobody’s kissed you before.”

“Fuck off. You're the one who just said, ‘for real, you wanna?’ so don't act like you're any better, Sexbang.” I let his stage name drip off my tongue sarcastically, and then he’s kissing me. Despite his warning, I’m stunned and I don't know how to respond, but after I collect my thoughts, I part my lips to meet his, and hope to whatever higher power might be listening to me right now that I'm doing this right.

“There. You're definitely not pathetic anymore.” He crawls off my lap just as I start to feel I’m getting the hang of it and returns to his seat, pressing play on his controller again, acting like we just finished discussing the weather instead of kissing.

Oh my god. Is this even real life? I pinch myself in the thigh just to make sure I’m not dreaming.


	2. 3 // Suzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm off to work, friends. Expect the last three kisses over the next few days :P

**3.**

“Hey!” I’m writing this week’s recording schedule on the board when Brian approaches from behind, voice unsettlingly close to my ear. “Why the hell are you working so late on your birthday?”

“Please,” I scoff as I add the last name to the board. “As if this counts as work.”

“You’re at the office, aren’t you? You’re doing things that need to be done around here? And you’re getting paid to do them?”

“Fine, you have a point. But whatever, I’m done anyway.” I put the black marker down on the tray in front of me and turn to face my friend. “And what the fuck else would I do? It’s not like I have friends outside of work, and you losers are all here twenty-four seven so I may as well be here, too.” Not to mention, there’s honestly no place I’d rather be than the Grump space with the people I love the most on my birthday, or any other day for that matter.

He laughs. “That’s true. You know what, I’m done, too, what do you say we go out for a few drinks?”

“I’m not really in the drinking mood tonight, Bri. No offence to you, but I’d rather just go home and put my pyjamas on and watch reruns of _Mork and Mindy_.”

“That sounds like fun. Or you could just come hang out at my house if you wanted. I’d hate to see you alone on your birthday. But it’s up to you.”

“That actually doesn’t sound half bad.”

“Awesome. Go get your stuff and I’ll let Arin know we’re heading out.”

“All right, thanks.” I head back to my desk to get my coat and purse.

“Happy birthday, friend! Now get the fuck out of here. You shouldn't be working on your birthday!” Barry calls from his desk, followed by Suzy’s similar greeting from her workspace. My friends are great.

“Thank you!” Brian’s still not back from the recording room. He’s probably waiting for Arin and Dan to finish their current banter before interrupting, so I head over to Suzy’s desk to chat.

She swivels her chair to face me, smiling brightly. “Any big plans for your big day, birthday girl?”

“Nah, I mean, I think I’m going to watch movies or something at Brian’s place in a few minutes, but I don’t think that counts as ‘big plans’.”

“Too bad I’ve got so much work here, or I’d join you guys; we could go out and paint the town red. Rain check?”

“Maybe over the weekend?” I suggest.

“Yeah, that’d be fun! It feels like ages since we’ve been out.”

“That’d be awesome. You should invite Arin, too.”

Brian gestures to catch my attention from across the room. I look over and he smiles, “Hey, you want me to wait for you or should I just meet you over at the house?”

“Go ’head, I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Suzy offers.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that.”

“Believe me, I’ve been sitting in this chair for way too fucking long, I could use a break. Besides, I want to give your birthday gift.”

“Suze! You didn’t have to get me anything!”

She waves her hand dismissively and reaches under the desk for a black gift bag, then she walks with me past the other desks and out the front door where she hands me the bag and kisses me square on the mouth. “Happy birthday.”

I must look really confused because Suzy just smiles and says. “Hopefully you get lots more kisses today.”

“What did Danny tell you?” I’m gonna kill Dan next time I see him, I swear to god.

Now she looks confused. “Nothing? I just believe everybody should get birthday kisses.” She shrugs. “Did I miss something?”

“I’ll fill you in on the weekend, I guess. I should get going before Brian thinks I stood him up.”


	3. 4 // Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, you guys, I know I said "expect the last few chapters in the next few days" and it's been WEEKS since I said that, and I'm so sorry! My depression has been kicking my ass, honestly, but here we go. I'm back, for real, and SHOULD be posting the rest of the chapters tonight or tomorrow at the very latest (and there may or may not be another chapter of Please Hold [Me] but shhh!)  
> Thanks for your patience.

**4.**

“Suzy kissed me!” I should probably at least say hello when I walk in, but I’m still too stunned by what happened to be polite.

“What? Really?I didn’t realize it was like that between you two.” Brian comes around the corner, an amused smile on his lips.

“It’s _not_. That’s why I’m so,” I don’t finish the sentence because I don’t have a word that covers it. I slide my shoes off and make my way to the living room.

“Well, it is your birthday. I’m not too surprised, but the way you said it made it sound like there might be something else going on. You know you’ve never been good at making announcements.”

“Hey! That’s not fair, I—“

“You know I’m right.”

“First of all, fuck off, and second, fuck you.”

“All I’m saying is, I’d support you if you were to make an announcement like that.” Ever since Suzy and Arin sat us all down at the beginning of year and told us they were going to be trying open marriage, Brian’s been trying to pair them both off with his other friends.

“Sorry buddy, I don’t think that one’s gonna happen.”

“Too bad, Suzy’s gorgeous.”

“She is, I just — when I think about the team of people we work with, and the people I’d date out of those people, well . . . don’t get me wrong, I adore Suzy, I really do, she’s just not top of my list.”

I’m expecting him to say something snarky and offer me a beer, but he doesn’t. Instead, he makes himself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch and turns to look at me. It's disconcerting to have the trademark Ninja Brian stare directed at me, to say the least. 

“What are you looking at me for?”

He doesn’t say anything, which is highly unusual for Brian when he’s not in character for Ninja Sex Party. 

“Goddammit Brian, what the fuck are you looking at me like that for?”

“There’s a story here and I need to hear it.”

“No, there’s really not.” I realize my mistake now. I shouldn’t have said anything that could’ve even been construed as a hint that I might have a crush on someone in the office. Especially because I don’t; not really. Not anymore, at least.

“Is it Danny?” He presses. God. I definitely should’ve shut up at ‘fuck you’. Sure, Brian may be a step above Ross on the Relentless Teasing ladder, but it’s not even a full step, more like a half-step. Maybe even a quarter.

“Is _what_ Danny?” I’m stalling, and he knows it.

“He told me about the other day.”

“Oh, really? What’d he tell you?” It’s useless to play dumb with Brian, he’s known me too well for too long for me to pull the wool over his eyes, but dammit if I don’t try.

If it were any of the other Grumps I might get away with it; we’ve only worked together for a little over eight months, but Brian and I— 

I can’t even finish my thought before he drops the bomb on me. “He told me you guys kissed at work.”

“Right. That.” I’m still stalling for time, trying to think of what I’m going to tell him when he inevitably drags it out of me.

“ _So_ , is it Danny?”

“You know, I could really go for a beer right now.” I stand up like I’m going to the kitchen, but I don’t actually move from my spot.

“I thought you didn’t want to drink tonight.”

“Yeah, but—“

“But you’re full of bullshit.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m not interested in Danny. He was being nice to me. I was lamenting the fact I had never been kissed and then—“

“Ah.” The lightbulb clicks on behind his eyes. “Dan’s especially good for shit like that. He did me lots of favours back in the early NSP days,” I don’t have time to think about the implications of his statement because he’s talking again. “Do you still need more practice?” I can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

“Are you offering?” I sit back on the couch next to him and wait for his response. If someone had told me three years ago I’d be having this conversation with Brian now, I’d have screamed. I had the biggest crush on him, and honestly he’s still probably on the top of my list for ‘people I’d date from the office’, but I mostly talked myself out of it when he had that fling with Barry last summer. I’d kiss him more now to distract him from the topic of inner-office romances than crush purposes.

“Maybe. I didn’t get you anything for your birthday, and I’m starting to think Suzy had the right idea,” He’s definitely joking, I can hear it in his voice. “Kisses are fun, and also free.”

“And you’re a cheapskate. Got it.” I tease.

“Yeah, like you’ll be complaining.”

“Maybe I will. I’ve already gotten kisses from Danny and Suzy for my birthday, I’ve got plenty.”

“You can never have enough kisses.” And just like that, he’s pulling me closer and kissing me. 

I pull back. “What if I’m that douchebag friend that wants to return my gift?” I kiss him back this time, and it’s so weird; it’s not _bad_ , with his lips brushing against mine and his calloused hands on the sides of my face but it somehow feels more intimate than kissing Danny — even though he literally sat in my lap when we kissed — and it’s _way_ different than kissing Suzy, who gave me goosebumps all over my arms and back when she kissed me. This is just kissing. It’s just Brian’s face against my face, and it’s weird. This is not what twenty-two year old me imagined at all.

“That’s even better. Returns are welcome.” He tries to kiss me again, but I lean away. Brian can officially be knocked off the list.

“Well, thanks for the gift, friendo.”

“God, I will pay you actual money to never call me, or anyone else, ‘friendo’ ever again.” He makes a face and then digs in his pocket for his wallet, dead serious.

“Alrighty, friendo, but I’m going to keep calling you friendo until you pay up, _friendo_.”

“Deal’s off. I feel violated.”

I relax a little into the joke and lean against him. 

“So, if it’s not Danny or Suzy, who is on the top of your list?”

Fuck.


	4. Arin (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the fuck this happened. I had this plan for Arin and our protagonist to have this super cute kiss in the corner of the bar but then things went off the rails on a crazy train. Whoops. Have some unnecessary, oddly angry plot :) 
> 
> It's 2:15am here and I have to be up at 7, so unfortunately the final chapter (as well as the next chapter of Please Hold [Me]) will have to wait until I get home again tomorrow, but I promise they're well on their way, friends!
> 
> UPDATE: April 14th 2017, I was working on the final chapter and realized, oh shit, the storyline with Arin's not done yet. Whoops. So, Arin part TWO shall be coming first, then we'll finally wrap things up, BUUUUUT I also have a recovered version of Brian's kiss that I liked SO MUCH BETTER than the version I posted (I thought I lost it. More on this later!) that I'll be posting as a "lost scene".

“I don’t know how we all managed to break out of the office at the same time, but I think that’s cause enough to celebrate.” Arin raises his glass in the air.

“I’ll drink to that!” Ross shouts, then raises his glass to meet Arin’s. He’s already five drinks deep, and a little too enthusiastic for the otherwise calm bar. “Let’s drink to alcohol and great friends.”

“To alcohol and great friends!” We all agree and clink glasses.

“Hey guys!” Suzy comes around the table and hops on it in the space between Brian and I.

Brian turns from his conversation with Danny long enough to greet Suzy, then turns right back. She rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

“Did you have a good time with Brian on your birthday? I haven’t heard much from you since then.”

“Yeah, it was, uh, interesting.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow. “You wanna dance?”

“Yeah,” I climb off the bar stool and leave my drink under Brian’s supervision.

We make our way out to the dance floor and try to pretend to enjoy the shitty band on stage covering Subdivisions by Rush, but they’re so bad.

“Danny’s going to start a riot soon if they’re not careful. Nobody disrespects Rush like that and gets away with it.” Suzy gestures at the stage.

“Oh god, I know. Side note, though, I’d love to see Dan get up there, mow everybody down, then take over the mic and sing the entire Rush discography.” 

“That’d be fucking awesome.” She agrees. “Speaking of Dan, you’ve got a story to tell me.”

“Do we have to do this now?”

“Come on, you said you’d fill me in on the weekend.”

“Okay, okay, fine. So, I was throwing a mini fit last week because I had never been kissed and I’m an impatient fuck, and Dan sorta helped me out with that, I guess.“ I shrug.

“Oh! Okay, that makes sense why you looked so surprised when I kissed you, then.” Then her eyes widen. “Wait, are you telling me I skipped your birthday kiss last year?”

“I guess so. To be fair, we barely knew each other around my birthday last year. I doubt you even knew it was my birthday.”

“Still unacceptable.”

“It’s fine. This has been a strange year, though, I tell you.” I fill her in on the whole Brian situation.

“Hey, mind if I cut in?” Arin comes over, Dan on his heels.

“Yeah, of course.” I step back to give him access to his wife.

Suzy shakes her head. “Nuh-uh, I think he wants to dance with you.” She immediately latches onto Danny and swirls away with him, not giving me many options. Not that I mind dancing with Arin as a person, but I’m just not much of a dancer to begin with.

I shrug and rest my hands on Arin’s forearms because I’m too damn short to reach his shoulders, and he rests his hands on my hips, and god, I’m self conscious about this whole thing.

It’s a relief when he says, “I should warn you, I’m actually not the greatest dancer.”

“It’s true, he’s not. And being somewhat inebriated probably doesn’t help.” Danny confirms as he swings back around with Suzy on his arm. “I hope you don’t like your toes too much.”

“Shut up, man.” He smiles at his best friend.

We don’t really dance, though, thank god. We just kinda shuffle back and forth, talking and laughing about the shitty band, occasionally pausing at the bar for drinks, then getting back on the floor. I’m aware of the other Grumps dancing around us in various pairs, and it makes my heart swell.

“My turn!” Ross tries to cut in.

“Fuck off.” Arin immediately shuts him down, and Ross shrugs and goes off to find Vernon.

“I could’ve danced with Ross, it would’ve been fine, I know he’s obnoxious but I can handle myself.“ I’m starting to think I don’t really like drunk Arin.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something, can we step outside for a minute?”

“Um, sure.” Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

We walk out to my car and sit on the hood. Arin takes a long minute to form his thought, and my mind goes to all the worst places. “Am I getting fired?”

“Oh god, no, no, no, no.” He shakes his head vehemently. He’s such a lightweight. “I just,” He’s still shaking his head. “Dan and Brian were talking about your whole ‘never-been-kissed’ thing and—“

“Mother of fuck. I’m not drunk enough for this.” I stand up, ready to go back into the bar and avoid this whole conversation. “Is this all people are going to talk to me about now? Aww, poor little new girl, she’s twenty-five and until a few days ago, she had never been kissed, that’s so pathetic! Let’s all kiss her out of pity.”

“Dan said it made you sad.” Arin stands, too, and reaches for my arm. It’s a loose hold, just enough to tell me he wants my attention, so it wouldn’t be hard to pull away from him and head back in to hulk smash Danny for telling everybody about my own personal business.

“Dan can shut his motherfucking mouth.”

“It was your birthday what, yesterday?” He tries to switch tactics.

“No, that was a few days ago.”

“Birthday kisses are tradition in the Hanson household.”

“So I’ve heard.” And he actually leans in to kiss me, missing all of the ‘no’ cues because he’s too drunk to read them. His lips make contact with mine for only the briefest second before I step back. He stumbles a bit and I’m mad enough I don’t quite care if he falls flat on his dumb face. “Whoa there, asshole. Way to _ask_ if I wanted you to kiss me,” He looks confused. “For the record, I didn’t.”

I’m too angry with Dan to even think about _really_ kissing Arin. While it’s a thought I’ve had, and berated myself for, on more occasions than I can count, I have never once wanted to kiss my boss while I’m steaming mad and we’re both a little past sober, with his wife just inside.

I mean, I _know_ Suzy wouldn’t mind; hell, we kissed just the other day, but still.

“Call me if you still want to kiss me when it’s your own idea instead of an idiotic thought Danny planted in your head while you were drunk.” I storm back into the bar to give Dan a piece of my mind. 

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, may I cut in?” I don’t wait for Brian to reply, cutting in anyway. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Avidan.”

“Uh oh, what’d I do?” Thankfully Dan is sober, at least. That should make this easier.

“Why’d you have to go and tell everybody I’d never been kissed? I’ve worked with the Grumps for over a year and nobody gave me any kind of shit, but now everybody’s on me and it’s all your fucking fault.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t tell Ross.” He holds his hands up defensively, still trying to joke his way through.

I guess I have to cut him a little bit of slack for that. “You still told Brian, and Arin, and probably Barry, too. It’s my personal life and I have a right to tell, or not tell, whomever I choose, _whatever_ I choose. But it’s fine, I guess I’ll just know not to tell you anything next time, you motherfucking blabbermouth.”

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. “It’s not fucking right that you seem to feel you can just go around telling every Tom, Dick and Harry about _my_ life. Do I need to put a disclaimer on every single thing I say? ‘Hey, don’t go spreading this around, you fucking clueless dipshit’?”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was going to be some big deal. Hell, I didn’t even know it was a big secret. I’m sorry.” His tone is soft and sincere, and I almost feel bad, but then I don’t. 

“You should be.” But I can’t help but soften, because knowing Danny, he probably thought he was doing me a favour. And I guess if you squint at the situation a bit, he did. I’ve been kissed more in the past few days than I have in my entire life, which is sorta what I wanted, wasn’t it? I just didn’t necessarily want all of my friends to pity-kiss me.

Still, I’m not happy with him. “Isn’t this band great? I was especially fond of their Subdivisions cover.” I take one final dig at Danny and he winces in pain.

“That’s the worst thing anybody’s ever said to me. I guess we’re even.” He opens his arms for a peace hug, but I’m just not there yet. I offer him a light frat boy ‘ _bro_ ’ punch to the shoulder instead.

Arin comes in a few minutes later, and sits down at the bar, avoiding me, and I feel like shit for freaking out on him.

Apparently I don’t particularly like _me_ when I’ve been drinking, either.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Arin, I know you’re probably either still passed out, or you’re ignoring my calls because you think I’m going to call you an asshole again, but I just wanted to apologize for last night. I overreacted, even though what you did was pretty douchey. Call me back when you get this.” This is the third message I’ve left on the answering machine this morning, all along the same vein, ‘I’m sorry for my behaviour, but you were actually a dick last night. Anyway, call me back.’, I’ve already decided it’ll be my last. If he wants to call back, he will.

I text Danny to apologize to him as well. While he deserved some of the things I said, he didn’t deserve all of the full heart of my wrath.

_Don’t worry, dude, I’m sorry I said anything._

He sends a followup text before I get the chance to reply, _I guess I’ll just know not to piss you off next time ;P_

He’s mocking me, but it’s good to know we’re on friendly terms again.

I take an Aspirin and hop in the shower, hoping to god my hangover lets up before I have to go into work today. I'm never drinking again. 


	5. 5 // Arin (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frickity frack, friends, we're almost done! I can't believe it's gone on as long as it has :3 
> 
> Side note: I'm not counting Arin's drunk 'kiss' as one of the five.

**5.**

“Hey you, what do your lunch plans look like today?”

“I have approximately thirty-three things left on my to-do list today and only four hours left on the clock to do them, Barry, I don’t think I’m going to get out to lunch.”

“If I can spare half hour to grab Wendy’s, you can leave the paperwork monster alone for at least that long.”

“Did someone say Wendy’s?” Arin comes through the front doors just at the right moment. The knot in my stomach tightens.

“Yes, but you _can’t_ come with us. Suzy’s head might explode if you don’t record the next episode of Night In The Woods with her before Dan comes in to record Breath of The Wild at three.” Barry folds his arms across his chest.

“But—“

“No negotiation, march your ass down the hall and get to it. We’re on a schedule.” It’s always amusing to see Barry lay down the law, especially with Arin, our _boss_ — and it’s usually Arin who needs it the most. Suzy does her best to keep him on track, but she doesn’t always succeed.

Arin whines, but heads toward the recording room anyway.

“Wait!” I power walk down the hall to catch him before he disappears through the door.

“What are you doing?” Barry calls after me. “He’s gotta record Night In The Woods and—“

“I know, I know, don’t worry, I won’t keep him long.”

Barry hmphs at me, but doesn’t press the issue. “Am I waiting for you to go to lunch or should I go by myself?”

“No, just give me a minute.” I turn back to Arin and lower my voice. “Did you get my messages?”

“Yeah,” He avoids my eyes.

My anger flares up again, and I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from asking him why the fuck he didn’t answer or call me back, but I’m trying to resolve this, not drive a wedge between us. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Me too.” He softens a little.

“I shouldn’t have freaked out on you.”

“And I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you, even though I really wanted to,” _Oh god_. I start to panic, thinking he’s about to tell me he’s actually interested in me. Wouldn’t that just please Brian to bits?

“It was a stupid drunk-Arin-gets-a-little-too-friendly-with-everybody-thing. That’s why I don’t drink that often,” He continues. “Ask Brian, and Ross, I kissed them both goodnight last night, too.”

“Oh thank god.” I breathe a sigh of relief. Sure, I’ve had the occasional, ‘Damn, Arin’s a cool guy, I bet he’d be fun to go on dates with’ thought, but it’s always followed by _Suzy’s so lucky. I hope I find someone halfway decent someday, too_. And I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t find him attractive, so of course I’ve had the, ‘I want him to kiss me’ thought too many times, but only when it’s been late in the day and I haven’t had enough caffeine to keep me from daydreaming. I’ve never been that serious.

“I’m sorry I upset you. I guess I thought I was being a nice guy, y’know, ‘cause you hadn’t been kissed a lot and I like helping people? Now I realize I was kind of a douchecanoe.” He combs his fingers through his hair, shifting uncomfortably.

“It’s okay, Arin, really.”

“Throwing this out there, I get it if you say no, but can I give you your birthday kiss now that I’m sober? Then we can go back to being friends who don’t drink in the same space, ever, and only kiss on birthdays.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

He leans down to kiss me, and it’s very much what I expected kissing Arin to be like. Sweet, but a little bit off, like we don’t quite match up.

“Not to rush you, but I’m leaving in exactly thirty-seconds, with or without you!” Barry calls down the hallway.

Arin and I break apart laughing. “I’ll bring you back a burger.”

“I might have to break our agreement, then.”

“Are you telling me _not_ to—”

“See you guys after lunch!” Barry yells.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”


End file.
